Personal pocket devices are becoming increasingly popular. Display screen rotation is becoming a common feature in many pocket devices. Display screen rotation allows a user to change the orientation of a display screen from vertical (i.e., portrait) to horizontal (i.e., landscape), and vice versa. When the orientation of the display screen is changed, content in a window, such as a dialog box, may not be visible. Thus, the user may not be able to access the full window in the new orientation. What is needed is a way to automatically display content of a window such that all of the content may be accessed when the display screen orientation is changed.